The Silent Killer
by Ellie.CSI LV M NY fan
Summary: Finn's dead and now Rachel is alone this is the first part of this story please review it thanks :D


Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson happily got married after graduation where they decided to live in New York City where Finn was going to be a great actor and Rachel will be a Broadway Phenomenon …little did they know that their happiness wouldn't last because two people wanted to break the marriage up Jesse St. Thomas and Megan Burton (Finn's ex completely made up)

One day after a long rehearsal Rachel wanted to go home and enjoy her husband's company she opened the door and went inside she noticed that it was awfully quiet

"Finn" she said looking around till she saw blood in the kitchen she rushed in to see his dead body on the ground "Oh my god Finn" she froze she looked around for her phone

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator said

"Uhh…my name is Rachel Berry Hudson" she said her tone shaken "I…I found my husband dead I live in the 82nd street in Harlem" she hung up

Soon later the CSI Team had arrived and the police had secured the place just stood there terrified

"Mrs. Hudson" Don said

Rachel looked at him with her eyes red and puffy

"I am Det. Flack this officer will take you somewhere safe then we need to ask you some questions" Don said "I am really sorry for your loss"

She nodded and the officer took her away

"Who's our Vic?" Mac Taylor asked landing his kit down looking

"Finn Hudson 19 years old he's a graduate from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio he and his wife Rachel Berry 18 have moved to New York to catch their dreams but this young man wasn't able to" Jo sympathetically looked at Finn

"Looks like we have a killer on the loose" Mac said

"Or a jealous wife" Jo said

They started processing the scene and Finn's dead body was taken to the Morgue to be examined by Dr. Sid Hammerback

Adam received Finn's phone he started processing it

"What did you find Adam?" Mac asked walking in

"Our Vic received calls from a Megan Burton and I found threatening texts as well" Adam said "She really wanted Rachel dead so Finn can come back to her"

"But she ends up killing Finn instead" Mac said

Flack received the address of Megan Burton he and Danny and squad went to her house

"Megan Burton NYPD open up" Don knocked when no one answered he slammed the door only to find Megan and Jesse making out

"Whoa who are you and why did you barge in my house" Megan said standing up and so did Jesse

"Your under arrest" Danny said placing the handcuffs

"For what" Megan screamed

"For the murder of Finn Hudson" Don said then looked at Jesse "Hey you come with me"

Jesse tried to show a confused face and did what Don says

At the precinct

"Megan can you explain these" Lindsay displayed the threatening text messages and voice mails

"There just stupid things I left to try to scare Finn and Rachel after all Finn was mine from the start and Miss Broadway stole him from me" Megan said

Rachel watched from the other room

"All what she says are lies" Rachel looks at Don "Finn left her because she didn't appreciate him like I did"

"If she's the killer we'll get her" Don replied "we also found someone else in her apartment"

"Who?" Rachel asks confused

"Jesse St. Thomas" Don said

"You mean my ex they must have planned this together to kill my husband so they can enjoy watching me suffer" Rachel nearly cried

"We don't know yet Mrs. Hudson" Don said

"Please call me Rachel I am still young for Mrs." Rachel said

"Rachel I know what it's like to lose a loved one I lost my girlfriend and where your standing now is where I stood 4 years ago thinking about how much I loved Jessica" Don said

"Det. Flack" Rachel said "Thank you" she left

The next day in the lab

After processing all of Finn's belongings they finally reached a suspect it was after all Jesse , Rachel's ex

"Jesse now why don't you tell us why you killed Finn Hudson" Don said

"I didn't" Jesse denied "I love Rachel but I wouldn't hurt her"

"Listen! You starting to piss me off so why don't you switch to the truth and tell me what really happened" Danny said

Jesse saw no way out of this and just sighed

"I wanted to see Rachel but instead I bumped into Finn we got into a heated argument over Rachel and I couldn't stand it the fact that she wants to be with a guy like him so I did what's best" Jesse mocked a smile

Don just looked at him with a disgusted expression

"You're sick" Don said then looked at the officer "Take him"

Hours later while Don was sitting is in his office he looked up to see Rachel

"My friends from school are here to visit me and we wanted to make a tribute song for you guys for helping me move past Finn's death and try to live my life" she gave him a flyer "Please you and the CSI Team"

"I'll make sure to tell them" Don smiled

Later on the team had arrived to the Black Swan Club Classic and Cozy had the 50's style in it a waiter came in

"You must be Rachel Berry's friends this way please" he said leading them to the reserved table

They all sat down then Rachel Berry got up on stage

"Welcome everyone I am proud to present the reunion of my high school music club New Directions with a tribute we'd like to give to Detectives Mac Taylor, Jo Danville, Lindsay and Danny Messer, Adam Ross, Drs Sheldon Hawkes and Sid Hammerback" Rachel said

Everyone was there Rachel, Artie, Puck, Tina, Santana, Britney, Quinn, Chen, Sam, Mercedes, Arnold and Linda (Totally made up), they started singing "Send it On" the crowd cheered along and so did the team

After they finished

"We'd like to thank the New York City Crime Lab for helping us solve the murder of our good friend Finn Hudson" Quinn said

(It's nice and short and I hope you like it)


End file.
